


still into you

by ThatsCrazyRandom



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom
Summary: Virgil and Remus almost dated a few months ago, until Virgil got scared and called it off.But Virgil just can’t get over him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off a TikTok by @/OneLetteredWonder and @/s.k.cosplay because of course it is. The TikTok used the song Still Into You by Paramore.   
> This wasn’t exactly the vibe I was going for when I started writing a fic based on their TikTok, but it’s what came out, and I decided I like it so here it is.

Virgil couldn’t do this. 

There was just no way. 

What the hell was Roman thinking? 

Well, it wasn’t just Roman, Patton and Logan had also helped convince him, but now, standing outside Remus’ door, there was just no way. 

Virgil couldn’t tell him that he still liked him. He was the one that had called it off last time!

Not that there was anything to call off, they’d gone on one date and Virgil had freaked out at how hard he’d been falling. 

For his best friend’s older brother of all people? What a dumb cliche. 

And yet… 

It’d been months, and Virgil still wasn’t over him. So his friends had ganged up on him and convinced him to confess.

He glanced back at his friends who were sitting in the car. 

Patton gave him a thumbs up. 

Virgil turned back around and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. 

It took a second, during which it took all of Virgil’s willpower to not bolt before Remus could get to the door. 

He still almost did when the man himself opened the door. 

He took another deep breath and nervously waved. 

“Hey..” 

“Virgil..” Remus breathed, sounding surprised, “Um, hi, what are you doing here? Roman’s not..” 

“I came here to talk to you,” Virgil cut him off, wishing he’d prepared an actual script for this, but Roman had told him it’d be better if he spoke from the heart. 

“Oh. Okay. What’s up?” Remus asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

Virgil hated how awkward it was. Things were never awkward between him and Remus. 

Oh god, Remus probably hated him, what was he doing?

Virgil fidgeted with his hood, desperate for his fingers to have something to do. 

“Okay. Shit. This is so dumb,” Virgil said, shaking his head, “Honestly, you probably won’t even care, but they told me I should tell you.”

“What’s dumb?” Remus furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head slightly in confusion. 

“It’s dumb because it’s been months, but even after all this time I’m-” Virgil squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he needed to just blurt it out, and he could deal with the consequences later, “I’m still into you okay?” 

His eyes were still shut as he clenched his fists in front of himself, physically bracing for whatever Remus’ reaction would be. 

His eyes were shut, which meant he didn’t see Remus’ smile at his words. 

Virgil couldn’t bare the few beats of silence. He imagined Remus had shut the door in his face, but no, he hadn’t heard the door. Remus was still there. Fuck. 

Okay, he could fix this.

“I know it’s dumb, we didn’t even date, but like you were so perfect and good and nice and it was scary you know? I know by now I should be over what that was because like I said, it happened forever ago, I shouldn’t still get butterflies whenever I-”

Remus cut him off, “Virgil, I’m still into you.”

Virgil covered his face with his hands briefly, before peeking at Remus. 

The other man was smiling, and wiggling a little in his place. 

He only did that when he was happy. 

“You.. are?” 

“I am,” Remus nodded, “You wanna come inside?” 

Virgil nodded, and Remus tugged him in by his hoodie. 

Virgil laughed, willingly going with him.

He only just managed a wave to let his friends know he was okay as he got dragged inside. 


End file.
